Love on RAW, but career on Heat
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: DH has spent most of his time on Heat that he doesn’t like WWE anymore, but he falls for Mickie James after a tag match, but gives him a rivalry with John Cena. at least it's more time on RAW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Since I deleted one of my stories, I shall start a new one, this one is about DH Smith and Mickie James, also involving Maria, Candice, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Colin Delaney and more**

**Summary: DH has spent most of his time on Heat that he doesn't like WWE anymore, but he falls for Mickie James after a tag match, but gives him a rivalry with John Cena.**

**Chapter 1: I love you, but you don't**

DH Smith sat in the RAW locker room, looking bored.

At the beginning of his career, he was getting plenty of RAW time, but now he spends most of his career on Heat, and only comes to RAW so someone can beat him up.

"DH, can I talk to you" Mr McMahon asked.

"Okay" DH sighed, walking to him.

"You want more RAW time right" Mr McMahon asked.

"Yes" DH's face lighted up at those words.

"Brilliant, you team with Mickie James against Beth Phoenix and JBL" Mr McMahon laughed.

"Wouldn't Cena want to be in that match" DH asked.

"Well, he's already teaming with Jeff against Umaga, so you can take his place" Mr McMahon explained, "Now, go and tell Mickie."

DH wandered off to see Cena and Mickie talking to each other.

"Mickie" DH called.

"You're wasting your time" JBL sniggered from a bench.

"What do you mean?" DH asked.

"Mickie loves Cena, not you" JBL laughed.

"No, I was telling her that we've got a tag team match up soon" DH explained.

"Come on, you know that a puny man like you can stand up to a wrestling god" JBL sneered.

"More like wrestling Goth" DH laughed.

"You'd better watch your mouth" JBL growled, walking over to DH.

"Hey, stop picking on him" Mickie yelled, John Cena walking infront of DH.

"Well see you in that mixed tag match" JBL sneered, walking off.

"What does he mean" Mickie asked.

"You and me have a mixed tag match against him and Beth Phoenix" DH explained.

"Why didn't you tell me" Mickie said.

"I tried, but…" "But, But, But, you think she wants to listen to this" Cena said, and Mickie giggled.

"Come on Cena, I need to change, and maybe you can help me" Mickie said.

"This will be good" Cena replied, following Mickie to the Women's locker room.

"That is disgusting" Colin Delaney sighed.

"That would be sick and wrong to see" Cody Rhodes agreed.

"Nah, I don't think so, it would be good to see Mickie naked" DH laughed.

"I meant Cena" Colin sniggered.

"Oh, that would be sick and wrong" DH agreed.

DH, Colin and Cody sat there talking for half an hour before Mickie appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, me and Cena…"

"Don't want to know" Colin said, walking off.

"Good luck DH" Cody laughed, following Colin.

"What's up with them" Mickie asked.

"Never mind" DH answered, dragging Mickie off to the ring to confront the team of the Glamezon and the Wrestling God.

Like his one on one confrontation with JBL, he was being brutalized.

"As you know, if Mickie loses, she is stripped of the Women's championship and is fired" J.R said.

DH Smith tried for a bulldog, but missed and was hit with the closeline from hell.

As he went down, he saw the sad look on Mickie's face as he was hit, as she knew this was the end.

_No, this is not the end_ DH thought and managed to kick out before the 3 count.

JBL looked confused, no one had ever survived his lethal finisher.

JBL went for another closeline from hell, but missed, allowing DH to hit the bulldog for the win.

Mickie's face lighted up as she went to see if DH was okay.

JBL sat there dazed as he got up and saw DH and Mickie.

DH looked at the look JBL was throwing him.

As Mickie congratulated him, JBL got up and stood face to face with DH smith.

It looked like he was about to attack him, but he went and tried to hit Mickie, but DH somehow knew, and blocked him off.

"I see what has happened, you have fallen for her" JBL laughed.

DH stood there with a shocked look on his face as JBL said that.

Apparently, JBL was bluffing, as he hit DH with the closeline from hell while he stood there.

As DH lay unconscious, a thought popped into his head, it was of him and Mickie together.

He couldn't believe it; he had fallen for Mickie James.

**I know he probably couldn't survive a closeline from hell, but he loves Mickie in this and he managed to get out of it for her, so in shows what love can do. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Time to continue this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: 6 man tag, or brawl**

DH Smith sat in the lobby of their hotel, trying not to think about Mickie James.

_She's with Cena, get over her_ DH thought, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling.

_Great, I'm trying to get over it, and then they come along_ DH thought, seeing Mickie and Cena come into the hotel lobby.

"Hey, Smith" Cena said, walking over to DH.

"We've got an intergender tag match tonight against JBL, Beth Phoenix and Randy Orton" Mickie said.

'Okay, when will I be in" DH asked.

"Well, you won't be in this match" Cena said.

"WHAT!" DH yelled.

"Well, if we lose, were fired, and I don't want you costing us our jobs" John said.

"I beat JBL, I think that I won't cost anyone their job" DH screamed.

"Yeah, but you won't be able to…" Cena said, but was stopped when DH hit him.

"Hey, what was that for" Mickie asked.

"You want me to prove myself, fine, consider yourselves not involved in this match" DH yelled, walking away.

_I can't believe it, I love her, and she thinks I'm useless_ DH thought.

DH ran into his room, to see Cody Rhodes and Colin Delaney.

"Hey man, what's up" Cody asked.

"I've got a intergender 6 man tag match and my partners don't want me in it" DH yelled.

"Cena and Mickie" Colin said.

"Yeah, I don't get it, I beat JBL, and they say it was just luck" DH growled.

"What time's your match on" Cody asked.

"Ten" DH replied.

'Then you'd better get down there" said Colin, and DH rushed off.

DH ran down to the ring, where they were waiting for him, and the match started.

As Cena said, he was not involved, as he wouldn't tag him, and neither would Mickie.

DH got lucky, Cena went for an FU on Orton, but he was too close to the ropes, so DH tagged himself in.

Cena planted him down with an FU and covered him, but the referee wouldn't count it.

As Orton got up, and Cena attacked JBL, thinking he was the legal man, DH hit a Bulldog and covered him.

1…2…" the fans cheered, but Cena thought Orton had covered someone, so he booted the man covering him, to find DH Smith was the one making the pin attempt, not Randy.

Cena then tried to drag DH over to the corner to tag him in, but DH shrugged him off.

DH then went to the top rope and hit a Missile Dropkick, and covered Randy for a win.

Cody and Colin came out to celebrate, Shawn Michaels came out to congratulate DH on beating the Legend Killer, The Glamezon and the Wrestling God.

One person who wasn't happy was John Cena, he was angry that a rookie showed him up.

So he did what people who hate other people do, went up to DH and offered a handshake.

When DH accepted, he hit him with a low blow and then slammed him down with an FU.

As Shawn chased him out of the ring, Colin and Cody went to pull DH up, but were stopped by Mickie James.

"Come on Mickie, move so we can get DH" Colin asked politely.

"No, not until he gets what he deserves" Mickie spat, kicking DH.

"What, he won and you want to hurt him" Cody yelled.

"He showed up my boyfriend" Mickie screamed, still kicking DH.

Ted DiBiasi, who had turned good in recent weeks, ran out to get Mickie off of DH, and Cody and Colin pulled him to his feet.

"You alright man" DiBiasi asked.

"Yeah, I think…" DH started, but the four of them were attacked by JBL, John Cena, Randy and Lance Cade, who currently was rivalrying with DiBiasi.

As Randy went for an RKO on Colin, he missed, allowing Colin to hit him with his new finisher, the leg sweep ankle lock, where he swept them down and used the classic Ankle Lock.

Cade went to help, but that gave Ted DiBiasi a chance to hit the Million $ Dream.

Cody hit JBL with a DDT, while Cena was on the receiving end of a DH Smith Bulldog.

Mickie went to help Cena, but the newly returned Melina came through to stop the assistance.

"Hey, we're a pretty good team" Colin said.

"Yeah, we should form a stable" Cody suggested.

"How about…The Good New Breed" DH said.

"That's a great name" Melina said.

"Alright everyone, hands in" DiBiasi said, and the four guys and the Diva put there hands in.

"From now on, we go by the good new breed, 1…2…3" Ted yelled.

"THE GOOD NEW BREED" the group yelled, and they made their way back to the locker room, where they would have to confront their new rivals.

**Wow, Cody, Ted and Colin turning good, but if fits with the team name. R&R**

**Next Chapter: The Good New Breed vs. Melina, Cena, Orton, Cade and JBL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**I'm back, and hopefully, better than ever. Also, sorry about not updating, my computer kept crashing just as I finished, but no more of that, now, it's time to continue**

**Chapter 3: New school vs. Old school**

DH Smith couldn't believe it, Mickie James, the girl he loved, was now a heel.

And worse, he now had to face John, JBL, Cade, Orton and Mickie, though he was happy that he had Ted, Cody, Colin and Melina on his side.

It was true, life was hell for DH.

"Come on DH, cheer up, she'll come to" Ted assured, but DH didn't believe him.

"I don't get it, I get the victory, and they hate me" DH sighed.

"They're veterans, a rookie shows them up, and they get all defensive because they don't want to lose to a junior" Cody explained.

"How do you know that" DH asked.

"When I beat Hardcore Holly back then, he admitted that he got defensive, because he wanted to prove he still had it in him" Cody said, "And usually when a rookie beats them, they think they are hopeless."

"That's not true; some rookies grew up with a better background for wrestling" Colin pointed out.

"Try telling that to a legend, they say, "No, we are better because we have been in longer, blah blah blah" Cody sighed.

The group continued the discussion right down to the men's locker room, where they were confronted by The ECW new superstars.

"Nice work guys" Ricky Ortiz said, slapping DH on the back.

"Yeah, you sure showed Cena up" Gavin laughed.

"But it cost me" DH cried.

"What do you mean" DJ Gabriel asked.

"He likes Mickie" Colin explained.

"But that doesn't……………………….ooooooh" DJ said, walking off.

"Don't worry, she'll realize she was wrong" Evan assured.

"Hey DH, I almost forgot, we got a match" Colin screamed.

"Oh right, I'll see you guys later" DH called, running to the ring.

**DH Smiths match POV**:

The match was a ten man tag match, John Cena and his new group vs. the good new breed, and in order to impress the fans, we needed a win.

It started off well, Ted was absolutely dominating, but when Colin came in, Orton hit a low blow, and it's been downhill from there.

So we sat there, hoping for Colin to make it.

Surprisingly, when Cade came in, he slipped while running at Colin, which allowed him to hit a buzzaw and make the tag to me while Cade tagged Cena.

So I did what I always do, bashed Cena, got Cena's illegal partners away, hit a Powerslam and managed to get a pin.

But this wasn't the end, because Orton had broken off, and was now preceding to RKO my friends.

I ran to save them, but I fell to an RKO as well.

Then, an image ran into my mind, an image of John Cena getting pushed back, and hitting Mickie with his shoulder, and for some reason, John had a steel chair in his hands.

I opened my eyes, and saw Colin Delaney getting ready to push Orton away from Ted.

Worse, John had a steel chair in his hands, and Mickie was right behind him.

"Mickie, look out" I tried to yell, but it wouldn't come out.

So I ran up and pushed her out of the way.

Then Colin pushed Orton back, and he collided with John, and Johns shoulder collided with my jaw.

John just looked back and laughed, while I saw Mickie standing there with a look of confusion in her eyes.

Cade and JBL recovered, and together, the Chain Gang left, with Mickie still looking confused.

I saw the EMP's come out and I had a few check my jaw, while most went to see if Cody had broke his arm.

While he was the legal man, he was on the Turnbuckle, Cade pushed him off really hard, and his arm landed full force on the announcers table, and it looked broken.

Luckily, as they did more tests, they found he just strained it.

Relief flooded through me and the others, thankful we weren't one man down.

"Bad news" our locker room friend MVP said.

"What" Ted asked.

"JBL just won the US title off me" MVP answered.

"What" most of us yelled?

"I was taunting for a Drive by kick, and ended up getting kicked in the head by Orton" MVP explained, "But I got some good news for you guys."

"What is it" I sighed.

"I asked the GM, and next week, Ted has got a US title shot against JBL, while Colin and Cody can take the tag team titles off of Orton and Cade, but DH has a better offer" MVP smiled.

"What is it, the Intercontinental title" I sighed.

"Nope, you have a fatal four way with John Cena, Big Show and Edge for, The World Heavyweight Championship" MVP beamed.

My emotion all flooded to me, finally, a world title shot.

"Let's take the titles away from them and to us" DH yelled, and the others cheered along with me.

**OOOOOH, DH can sense the future, and all of them get a title shot at the next RAW, R&R please**

**Next chapter: US title match, Tag Team Title match, and World Heavyweight title match**


End file.
